darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Vath
Vath is the companion spirit of the group. Initially summoned by Shimmer, and Vath appears as a vague shimmering golden white outline of some quadrupedal animal when it manifests itself, or when it's powers are called upon. Like all companion spirits, Vath has (and will) advance through various tiers of ability. To do so the bound members must gather together expensive reagents that will be consumed by the ritual, and each member must invest a part of their soul into Vath. Indeed, some philosophers debate whether the ceremony summons or builds the companion spirit. The initial binding ceremony creates a Tier 1 companion spirit, which has one specific and one general characteristic. *To bind a Tier 1 companion spirit, each person must spend 300 gp and 300 LEP, and the APL of the bound persons must be 4 or greater. *To bind a Tier 2 companion spirit, each person must spend an additional 400 gp and 450 LEP, (for a total of 700 gp and 750 LEP) and the APL of the bound persons must be 7 or greater. *To bind a Tier 3 companion spirit, each person must spend an additional 800 gp and 450 LEP, (for a total of 1500 gp and 1200 LEP) and the APL of the bound persons must be 10 or greater. *To bind a Tier 4 companion spirit, each person must spend an additional 1500 gp and 450 LEP, (for a total of 3000 gp and 1650 LEP) and the APL of the bound persons must be 13 or greater. *To bind a Tier 5 companion spirit, each person must spend an additional 4500 gp and 450 LEP, (for a total of 7500 gp and 2100 LEP) and the APL of the bound persons must be 16 or greater. Vath is currently a Tier 4 companion spirit, and has the following abilities. Salve General Characteristic As a Tier 4 companion spirit with the Salve general characteristic, Vath can * heal its bound members a total number of hit points equal to 12 times the number of team members per day. This healing may be allocated by the team members as they seem fit. Using this ability requires a move action. * heal its bound members of ability damage. Healing ability damage reduces the available number of hit points by 4, for each point of ability damage cured. Using this ability requires a move action. Shroud Specific Characteristic As a Tier 4 companion with the Shroud specific characteristic, Vath can: * place the dead body of any team member under the effect of a gentle repose, with a manifester level equal to the APL. * grant each team member, once per day, the effect of a false life with a manifester level equal to the APL. * each team member gets +2 insight bonus on saves against death effects, and a +2 insight bonus on Fortitude save versus massive damage. * render a team member immune to magical death and negative energy effects for a total of 2 minutes per team member per day. As death ward with caster level equal to hit dice of lowest-level team member. One team member at a time, move action to activate/deactivate, minutes spent however team wants. Additional Characteristics Vath has two additional characteristics because of two team benefits: Team Benefits#Versatile Spirit and Team Benefits#Greater Companion Spirit. Category: Campaign Category: NPC